cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Blue Wave/@comment-8999056-20151112155044
Urgh, after doing extensive testing, the full deck is a bit on the unweildly side at times. Resource expenditure is strictly monitored. Spend even 1 CB early means you might have trouble doing "seven gun salute" later on. Consider that a CB is needed for the persona, a CB for Dagger master, then you probably need a CB for either Foivos or Magnum, two if you have two Magnum/1 Magnum and a Foivos. Tidal could be present, but in terms of bleeding guard isn't necessarily as potent other than swinging with the full lane at a RG, then using the stride bonus on that lane. The deck is delicate before it begins the draw spamming with Brutal Trooper. That card is another problem. You drive/Draw it, then you have to deal with having a 10k shield that you try to not guard with, not as easy as it sounds if you got it early. Playing Tidal/Magnum on first stride to help out Tidal Bore runs the risk of your opponent getting rid of it, and the deck is slow in gathering up pieces, you basically have to pray to have as many combo pieces as possible by 2nd stride, and in doing that kind of hold back on purpose in early game. Sure, maybe this is just my playstyle, but I don't want to Leon it, I prefer to pull my punches to hit harder later rather than scrambling to achieve anything at all for being punished for early commitment and resorting to the Stride bonus as the only means of 4th battle. Thavas's deck by comparison is a more balanced blade, Blue Wave is a slow heavy greatsword that does explosive damage once it's gotten started but is fragile when it's still early. After lots of testing I finally got the hang of it, but it's not my priority, and probably isn't what I'm going to use competetively. True, you could fall back on Tidal, Foivos and Drive should your opponent resort to G2 stall, but the resource expenditure gets ridiculous. A heavier weapon requires a change of tactics, and I prefer the balance of offensive consistent multi-attack with occasional draws and retires to supply some defense over "Turn 1, ride, attack, turn 2, ride, attack, turn 3, ride, stride, call 1-2 units ''maybe ''and attack, turn 4 EXPLODE, possible turn 5 EXPLODE AGAIN Theoretical Turn 6 "LAMBROSSS". I can adapt to more matchups with Thavas while Blue Wave is me worrying a lot more every turn about my resources and either sputters because I didn't do enough early or gets ridiculously winmore because I bled to 5 damage holding on to 4 Brutal troopers and end my turn with 17 cards in hand and a full field. And yet, there's a certain charm to the deck, it appeals to my "Better late game setup >>> Possible cheap damage early through rush that might get punished from counter rush" mindset. I noticed this is the main difference between me and other local AqF users, why I'm able to "full combo" a lot more often, compensating for the early damage.